


Trying

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: New to the Neighborhood [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mister Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unresolved Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: Someone crashes into Fred's kitchen.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when this is in the MCU timeline, so take your pick who Loki's talking about when he says he's doing "something for someone" whether it's Thanos, Odin, Thor, or some other person.
> 
> Note: I was listening to "Hurt Incantation" from the Tangled tv show while typing this up and... I may need to write something involving Loki with that? Thanks to my little bro for showing me the song because holy crap????

Fred sat in his favorite chair (the one with the arms worn smooth and the tear in the side, but overstuffed and comfortable) and began to read his new book.

Miss Kondo had a lot of good ideas. He’d have to try some of these…

Fred was startled from his thoughts by a sudden crash in the kitchen.

He stood calmly to his feet and followed the sounds of muttering and hissed cursing to find a man in black and green leathers struggling to extract himself from where he had apparently fallen through the countertop and into the cabinets below.

Fred looked up to assess the rest of the damage, but the ceiling seemed to be untouched even though the man would have had to have fallen a long way to cause that kind of damage.

He offered his hand, but was batted away.

“I don’t need your help,” the stranger growled as he finally made it to his feet.

Fred suppressed a sigh.

“Are you alright?”

The man began brushing himself off and hummed an affirmative without looking in Fred’s direction.

“That must’ve been some fall.”

He paused in his motions, a flicker of something in his eyes.

“I’ve had worse.”

He began marching for the door, but Fred put a hand out.

“Now, wait a minute. Why don’t you sit down and rest a while?”

The man’s piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through Fred, as if he was trying to find something hidden.

“Alright,” he acquiesced with a slight frown. He sat at the untouched island while Fred went about rinsing the tea kettle and filling it with water to boil.

The man’s eyes were on his back the whole time.

“What is it that you want from me?”

Fred started the burner and sat across from his guest.

“Nothing at all.”

The man smirked and raised a brow.

“Oh, come now. No one does anything for someone else without wanting some kind of compensation.”

Fred thought about it a moment.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “I want to make sure you’re alright before you leave.”

The smirk fell away.

“You are a strange one, aren’t you?”

Fred shrugged.

“I’ve been called worse.” The kettle began to sing, so he stood to turn it off and pour their cups.

The man waited patiently for Fred to come back with the tea.

“Oh, where are my manners?” He set the sugar and a small container of cream on the table with the tea. “My name is Fred.”

An amused smile appeared on the man’s face as he picked up his cup and inclined his head slightly.

“Loki.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Fred blew on his tea and sipped it. “Out of curiosity, what are you doing here?”

Loki smirked.

“Tired of me already?”

“Not at all,” he assured. “I love unexpected visitors.”

The cocky look gradually fell away.

“I was…” He frowned. “Trying to do something for someone.”

He gestured to the destroyed counter.

“Obviously I failed and, eh, ended up here.”

Fred’s heart hurt for the man. His tone was so melancholy and ashamed.

“If you tried your best, I don’t think you failed.”

Loki chuckled, but there was no humor in it.

“I think my family would disagree.”

“Just because they say you failed doesn’t make them right.” Fred tapped the side of his cup in thought. “And no one should live their life solely to please others.”

Loki looked up from his tea, his eyes filled with confusion, as if the idea had never occurred to him before.

“The most important things in life are showing kindness and compassion on those around you and trying to be the best  _ you _ that you can be.” He caught his friend’s eyes. “The trick with the second part is realizing just what our best actually  _ is _ and being okay when it doesn’t reach others’ expectations.”

“It’s not as easy as you make it out to be.”

Fred shrugged.

“Everything’s easier said than done, but it is worth it in the long run.”

Loki seemed to stare off into the middle distance as Fred spoke.

Fred let him think it over until his guest stood and straightened his shirt.

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Come back any time,” Fred smiled before walking him to the back door and showing him out.

When he turned back around, the tea cups were cleaned and drying on the freshly repaired counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (or at least a kudos) so I know you're enjoying this?
> 
> Also, I am planning on doing Tony next (requested by @mage-of-the-shadows on tumblr) but I'm not sure if there are any others I should have meet Mister Rogers. Any suggestions?


End file.
